I Never Knew
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: As a Prefect, Draco is required to do a certain amount of rounds a week; but nothing ever happens during them! ...At least until tonight.


**Summary:**As a Prefect, Draco is required to do a certain amount of rounds a week; but nothing ever happened during them! ...At least until tonight.

_**WARNING!:**_ Mild slash (boy X boy) and a cigarette smoking!Harry.

**Disclaimer:**As much as I love the world Rowling created, I do not nor, will likely ever have any claim of ownership over Harry Potter or any other aspect of the books, films, merchandise, etc.

**Author' Notes:**Salutations! This little scene was pestering me all afternoon, so I decided to write it out for you lot (and the sake of my sanity). I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**I Never Knew**

When he first found out that he was to be one of the Slytherin Prefects, Draco Malfoy has been smug. Being who he was, to him it seemed natural that he would gain such a vaulted position in the Hogwarts hierarchy of power. Later, when he told his parents of his "promotion" he had been proud. His father, a man of little emotion, had given him a nod and the slightest of smiles. Draco could not remember the last time his father had showed his feelings of pride towards him. His mother too had been supportive, claiming that she had expected nothing less from her dear boy.

He was happy to be upholding the Malfoy honour.

On the Hogwarts Express, he had made a big deal of going to the Prefect meeting to his friends. Showing off his shiny, new badge. He had always loved the superiority he held over others. It was...invigorating.

It wasn't until a couple weeks of actually going through the many tasks of a Hogwarts Prefect, that Draco came to the conclusion that it was a lot of work. Hard work. _Boring_ grunt-work, which the teachers themselves did not want to do. What a sham. He felt so used, and not in a good way either.

In the months that followed, Draco struggled to juggle all of his duties. But the one he loathed most, was without a doubt doing rounds. Which mainly consisted of him walking around the Hogwarts grounds and its halls, trying to find students out of bed. Occasionally he would find the odd couple snogging in a dark corner, but other than that, it was just a waste of his precious time and on the whole, nothing of importance ever happened during these long patrols.

It was on one such night, that the blond saw something out of the ordinary as he was finishing his nightly patrols- a dark figure, sitting alone by the lake. Curiosity peaked, Draco went to investigate. As he drew nearer, the identity of the mysterious figure became obvious as the moon reflected on a messy head of hair. Draco knew only one person with hair like that: Harry Potter. How he would _enjoy_ taking points from him!

Harry sat by the water' edge in silence. He had needed some time to himself, away from the rest of the world. Even his friends had been annoying him today, so he had decided to slip away for a little while, and it had seemed so natural to sit here, simply listening to the nighttime sounds offered by the vast grounds in a location where he was sure not to be bothered. Or at least that was what he had thought before he heard the soft tread of footsteps approaching. Inhaling deeply on the cigarette that he had half forgotten, Harry prepared himself for the confrontation that was sure to follow.

Having reached the spot were Potter was sitting, Draco was shocked out of taking points, as he noticed that the Gryffindor had a lit cigarette in hand. Since when did Gryffindors smoke? He had always thought them to be too goody-two-shoe-ish to do such a thing. How odd to think that the Golden Boy did something so...non Gryffindor.

"I didn't know you smoked." Draco said quietly, sitting next to the raven haired boy by the water' edge.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Malfoy." Came the sardonic reply, as the wind picked up around them, blowing their hair into disarray and causing the Gryffindor youth to shiver; drawing Draco' attention to the fact that the dunderhead had come out into the near winter without a cloak. Rolling his eyes, he shrugged out of his own toasty cloak and put it around Harry' slim shoulders. He would be fine, as he had been intelligent enough to wear two insulated sweaters besides.

"Why?" Harry asked in an odd voice, as he put out his dying cigarette on a nearby rock. Surprising Draco by snuggling further into the cloak instead of rejecting his act of kindness as he had half-thought he would. It was a pleasant surprise.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Potter." Draco said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he used the other' words against him.

"I reckon you're right Malfoy." Harry replied, flashing the blond a genuine smile.

"Draco," he surprised himself by saying.

"Lets do this right shall we?" The green eyed boy murmured before standing, prompting Draco to do the same. Putting out his right hand, the dark haired boy introduced himself. "Hello Draco, my name is Harry."

"Hello Harry, it's very nice to meet you at last." The blond responded with a quirk of his lips as he shook the proffered hand. Almost five years had passed since that day long ago that his hand had been rejected. But things were finally looking up between them, and nothing could please Draco more.

Both lost in their own thoughts, it was a moment or two before they realized that their hands were still joined. Causing them to quickly drop the other' hand and shuffle nervously. Harry was surprised, but pleased to notice a pink blush painted upon the pale cheeks of his companion. Maybe...? It had to be worth a try.

"I'm glad we've worked this out." He said softly; a mischievous glint entering his eyes as he moved closer to the still embarrassed blond who did not seem to realize what he had in mind. Cupping the pale face in his hands, Harry pressed a soft kiss upon the pale pink lips that had been tormenting him night and day for as long as he cared to remember. He had waited so long for this! Drawing back slowly, trying to gauge Draco' reaction, Harry smiled; the blond was obviously surprised, but pleased. It seemed as though he had enjoyed it as much as he had himself.

Draco Malfoy would be his.

"Goodbye." Harry breathed softly, before beginning his trek back towards the castle, a teasing swing to his hips. Leaving a stunned Draco standing alone by the lake; with a hand pressed softly to his tingling lips. What was this warm feeling he felt spreading throughout his body?

It wasn't until later when he had returned to the Slytherin Common Room, that Draco realized that Harry still had his cloak. But that was fine, he had a feeling that he would be seeing a lot of the raven haired youth in the future. In fact, he would make sure of it.

* * *

**I always found that Harry and Malfoy' characters seem to have so much to offer to one another and yet they let a bad start mar what might have been. In my opinion they deserve another chance, and so I wrote this. **

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
